Seto's Heart
by shadowkat86
Summary: Seto is forced to tutor a class mate in math three years after graduation she comes back looking for a job and applies at Kaiba Corp. Personal Character introduced.


Chapter 1

'Its been a long week hasn't it?" He comes up behind me and hands me my coat. "Yeah it has been a real long week i can wait for it to be over." He takes my bag while i slide my coat on. "Do you have class tonight?" I take my bag away, shut down my station and head towards the door. "Yes but thankfully this is my last semester." He walked me out to my car, "what are you taking this semester?" I looked at him and shrugged "I am taking calculus and its my only course and the course that will keep me from getting my degree if i don't pass." He laughed "Are you bad in math?" I laughed at him, he of all people should of known i was bad in math. We had known each other since we were in diapers. "Joey will you help me? I need to pass this course to get that internship at Kiaba Corp." He glared at me he had always hated the Kaiba boys because of their 'We are better than you attitude'. "I don't know." I looked up at him and batted my eyes at him. "Please you know you want to help me." He looked down and smiled. "Of course i will help you Kahemi. I just understand why you want that internship so desperately. I mean there are plenty of other jobs and internships around." I gave him an exasperated look. "How many times do I have to tell you, I can hack it at Kaiba corp i can get a job any where and a good one." He looked at me with a defeated look in his eyes like he always did and walked up next to me. "Good luck in class i will see you tomorrow for our work out. Tristan will be joining us tomorrow." "OK see you then." I got into my car and drove off.

"Ms Kahemi can you please show us how to work this problem?" I sat in my desk at the back of the room with my book open and notes out. "Um Sure." The professor frowned at me. "Ms Kahemi if you do not understand what is going on I suggest you pay more attention." I stopped once i got to the overhead and looked at him. "I apologize professor but i do pay attention i am just not very good with numbers and the last time i checked 1+1 did not equal 3." A hand raised in the back of the class. "Yes Mr. Kaiba?" The professor stated, Kaiba came up to the over head and stood beside me. "Kahemi if you want 1+1 to equal 3 you will need to make it 1x+1=3. Then you have x being equivalent to 2." The professor just smiled at him. "Good job Mr. Kaiba however this is a calculus class not an Algebra class." Kaiba just glared at me."The same applies to calculus as well just solve for X." I looked at both men like they were talking Greek. "Again I apologize but math is numbers not letters." The professor was now glaring at me and Kiaba was heading back to his desk. "Ms. Kahemi simplify the problem on the overhead and get back to your seat." After 5 minutes i had the equation simplified and was back in my desk. Professor continued to lecuture about the importance of knowing how to simply equations to get to a solution.

By the end of class my brain felt like mush, Professor was packing his things up. "Ms Kahemi, Mr Kaiba please stay after class i need to speak with you both." The rest of the class had left and Kaiba and my self made our way up to Professors desk. 'Yes" "Ms. Kahemi in order for you to pass this course you will need to find a tutor and Mr. Kaiba i want you to be the one to tutor Ms. Kahemi person interaction may be good for you." I butted in once he was finished "Professor I have a tutor, and besides I am positive that Seto has better things to do than to tutor me." Kaiba just stared at me blankly, "Meet me at my office at 5 tomorrow evening and bring your book." My jaw dropped. "...Seriously..." He glared at me even more. "Yes" Then walked out the door.

By the time i got home it was late, my grandmother had already gone to bed and left a note for me on the dinning room table. '_Kahemi, Dinner is in the oven. Don't forget to put away the left overs and do the dishes before you go to bed. Love grams.'_

I went to the oven and pulled out dinner, shrimp scampi. I sat my calculus book on the dinning room table and grabbed my cell phone from my room. There were three missed calls and 5 text messages. The firs missed call was from Yugi, then Joey, and Mai. The text were from Joey and Yugi. I called Yugi firsy knowing that Joey was probably with him.

Yugi picked up on the third ring."Hello" "Yugi, it's Kahemi, just returning your call from earlier. What did you need." Yugi hesitated a moment, 'Um kaiba came by my grandpas shop and wanted to know how to contact you. He said that he was your new math tutor." I heard someone growl in the back ground. "I Joey with you?" Yugi sighed, "Yes he is, and hes is very unhappy. He was insulted by Kaiba...again." I started laughing on my end of the line and then Joey jumped on the phone. "So why is Kaiba so interested in helping you with Calculus?" "Hes not interested in helping me, the professor told him to. Even tough i told him that i already had a tutor. Then Kaiba told me to meet him at his office tomorrow at 5." Joey handed the phone back to Yugi, "I will see you tomorrow, I am joining you on your work out, to keep Joey from sticking his foot in his mouth." I started laughing again. "Thank you Yugi, You are the best." I hung up the phone then called Mai. "This is Mai." "Hey Mai its me you called earlier?" "Yeah I was wanting to know if you remember that Tea is coming in town from dance school and if you wanted to hit up a club just us girls." A smile spread across my face "Sure, what time?" "How about 630-7.?" "That will work for me however i will need a ride from Kaiba's." Mai dropped her phone then picked it back up. "From Kiaba's?" "Yeah hes my new tutor." Mai started laughing. "Tutoring so that's what they are calling it now." I started laughing with her."Oh come on Mai, you know as well as I do he has a heart of Ice and stone, there will only be studying going on." Mai sighed. "Yes sad but rue, anyways look hot and i will pick you up tomorrow at Kaiba's at 645." "OK see you then."

I went back into the kitchen and started eating my dinner. After Dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and went to the dining room to pour myself over my calculus book. After thirty minutes of staring at that pages and having the numbers run together i gave up and headed to bed.


End file.
